The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method of estimating intersection control.
Methods of determining how traffic should behave at an intersection have been previously proposed. These methods include systems that store the type of intersection control (e.g. stop-signs and traffic signals) for each roadway leading to an intersection. These methods require a great deal of effort to learn the traffic control types for each roadway at each intersection. Many times data are not available for all roadways and at all intersections.